Evidence is mounting that papillomaciruses (HPV) are associated with a number of human cancers. In this proposal, we will experimentally generate HPVinfected/transformed human tissues that are activated at the level of gene expression. Activated or amplified genes will be identified in cDNA libraries constructed from the mRNA pool of the tissues. Genes that will be examined include virus specific and cellular genes. Experimentally infected/transformed tissues will also be compared with normal equivalents for susceptibility to mutagenesis.